When Mamas Gone
by Strawberry L
Summary: EnvyWrath. Takes place around ep 48, no major spoilers. Envy takes advantage of being in charge. Warnings: YAOI malemale relationship Please heed the rating.


Title: When Mamas Gone

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: FMA

Pairing: Envy/Wrath

Rating: NC-17 oO

Warnings: Yaoi. Like REAL yaoi. Like oh my god two boys doing naughty naughty things. Please don't read if that sort of thing isn't your cup of tea.

Disclaimer: Arakawa of course stole FMA from me. ;; That's what my dream told me last night. It's like Bones and Chopstick in the Fullmetal Archer incident! AAAAHHHHHHH::dies::is dead::gives Arakawa back his series:: It's not really mine... ::sigh::

* * *

Wrath's POV

He is the only one left to take care of me with Mama gone. Envy regards me scornfully from across the room. He sees no point in such babysitting, what would it mean to him if something happened to me? He never tells me what to do, but he yells when I don't do what I'm supposed to, like in a game of Mao where he alone knows the rules. I try my best not to upset him, but everything seems to these days. We both know, sitting silently in the depths of that person's mansion, that our time is wearing thin.

"I never thought I'd spend the last of my days playing guard dog for a brat" he muttered, attempting to tuck me into the large four-poster bed that stood in the center of my room. The bed by itself makes me nervous, it's such a large contrast from the forests and warehouses I'm used to.

When I give him a cheeky grin he glares, his hands on my shoulders pushing me painfully into the mattress. My expression molds to match his own, albeit defiantly. I stick out my tounge and watch in fascination as his face lowers to mine, stopping so close I could lick him.

"Watch it brat. Next time I'll bite it off."

That's good enough incentive to retract it, so I do. I try to shove Envy off me, which seems to amuse him. He lets my shoulders go only to jump onto the bed, his knees coming to straddle my waist. As much as I squirm away from him, nothing helps. He soon has my hands pinned above my head, at which point I realize I'm completely stuck. Every inch of my body is somehow pinned beneath his.

I know that I am just a game to him, like all the humans that suffer at his hands. Like the Elric brothers. Still, I can't recall him sucking harshly at any of their necks as he is now to mine. Involuntarily I throw my head back as it is the only part of my body I can move.

The rational part of my mind decides I should be afraid. Afraid as I feel a hand roaming beteen my legs, roughly grabbing me. I whimper at the contact, which only serves to furthur motivate Envy. His grin widens, his movements become more demanding. I feel myself pressing closer to him somehow. He continues until it becomes clear that my shorts are now much too tight and very definetly in the way. Releasing my hands, he uses both of his to remove the offending garment, expsing my somewhat moist erection. My eyes are closed now, and I can feel him brushing against me everywhere. I wrap my arms around his neck, not fond of being completley pinned to the bed. I listen as he removes his own shorts and comes to kneel closer to me on the bed.

I keep my eyes shut as he jams his fingers into my mouth, searching. Envy removes them, now slick with my saliva, and trails them towards my ass. Those same fingers are demanding entrance, pushing into me unforgivingly, one then two then three. I feel my flesh expanding around them, accomodating Envy. My breathing becomes shorter and shorter as Envy continues stretching me, and I feel his cock grazing mine, pressing against it.

He removes his fingers, satisfied, and I feel him lift me up. He places my knees on his shoulders, his cock brushing against my entrance as my back is brought back to the bed. As his weight is leaned on me, my knees are bent back so they are almost touching my shoulders. My body adjusts to the awkward position, flexible enough that it is not painful. I still refuse to open my eyes, I won't look at Envy's face as I try to imagine that he isn't sneering, that he isn't simply using me.

He starts slowly enough, his cock forcing its way inside me inch by inch. His hips are soon pressed against my ass, but still pushing deeper into me. I can feel him surrounded by my flesh, the head of his penis brushing against my insides and making me gasp, the pleasure overwhelming. As he pulls out, I vaguly recognize dissappointment before my senses are again flooded, this time my pain. As he prepares to enter me again, his nails dig deeply into the skin of my upper back. I already feel the blood pooling against the sheets as he pushes back in, faster than before.

Envy begins a fast rhythm, no longer fully withdrawing, but nails embedding themselves down the length of my back, scraping. I cry out against him, my head once again thrown back. Envy is fucking me harder and faster, the pleasure and pain both increasing with the pace of his thrusts. I can feel myself losing control of my thoughts, my head spinning from the mix of sensations, and it isn't long before I no longer register my surroundings, my body becoming a simple doll for Envy's pleasures.

I couldn't have been unconscious for more than 30 seconds, but Envy seems to have finished before I woke up. My own semen feels sticky and warm between us. His breathing is still fast, and he had not yet pulled his cock out of me. I whimpered as he finally did. He sat up slowly, his hair void of it's usual buoyancy as it stuck to his back and arms. My legs fell back to the bad as I watched him wipe sweat from his forehead. He fell into his back beside me, not saying anything. Cautiously, I curled up next to him, stealing his chest as my pillow. I allow myself to look up at him now, his face showing no emotion, but no disgust either. My stomach felt weak.

"I love you."

"I'm not your mother," Envy snapped.

I never thought he was. I still love him, even if won't believe me, even if he won't love me back. Even I know we don't have enough time left for love.

Owari.

Note: Reviews are love!! I can't believe I just wrote that... my first NC-17... oO um... any suggestions are more than helpful, especially those concerning my details. I hope you all enjoyed this fic! ;


End file.
